Princesses and Idiots
by Faramirlover
Summary: Sirius is really tired and does something really strange. RLxSB, Slash warning.


A/N: This started as a dream and I turned it into a story. Well, not a dream, more a half conscious musing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OOOOOO

The four Marauders were flopped on Remus and James's beds in the dorm. It was getting really late and as the clock on the wall struck three Peter dropped off to sleep, snoring slightly. Remus turned to grin at Sirius but saw that he too was half asleep, gazing blearily around the room as though he wasn't quite sure where he was. Instead Remus turns to James and raises his eyebrows, nodding his head in Sirius's direction. They both laughed quietly before Remus reached out and poked Sirius shoulder.

"Come on, Princess," laughed Remus "Time to go to bed."

Sirius nodded sleepily, too tired to retaliate for the nickname.

"'K, Moons," Sirius mumbled, sitting up and kissing Remus lightly on the cheek "Night."

Without another word Sirius slid off the Remus's bed and stumbled over to his own.

Remus felt a hot blush creep up his neck and onto cheeks. Moments later Sirius slow deep breathing filled the dorm.

"What was that?" James asks after a few seconds "Are you guys, you know-?"

"No," whispered Remus "I don't know what just happened… Maybe he's jut really tired and confused, you know. He was really tired; maybe he thought I was that girl he was going out with last week. What was she called? Beth? She looked a bit like me."

"Nah, it wasn't Beth. Sarah looked a bit like you."

"I'd forgotten about Sarah. She did look like me. But, no, I was definitely thinking of Beth."

"Come to think of it, they all look a bit like you. Every girl Sirius has gone out with in the past six-ish months. All like you. Maybe Sirius knew exactly who you were," said James smirking.

"Don't be silly, Prongs," said Remus shakily "If Sirius fancied he'd come right out and say it. No fear that boy, it's unnatural."

"You're right. He doesn't fancy you. Maybe he's in love with you."

"Yeah, right," laughed Remus, throwing a pillow at James who caught it deftly with one hand and tossed it back.

"Stranger things have happened. Come and give me a hand with this lump. I'm not in the mood for sharing a bed."

With a sigh Remus got up and helped James move Peter on to his own bed. Just as he was tucking the covers up to Peter's chin Sirius gave a loud moan from his bed.

"Remus," Sirius rasped, sucking lightly on his thumb.

Remus turned a bright shade of red and James began to laugh.

"You're in there, mate," he said between one bout of giggles and the next.

"Shut up," snapped Remus, clambering into bed and throwing James a dirty look before tugging the hangings shut.

Pulling the covers angrily over his head he began to swear quietly. It wasn't fair. Stupid Sirius kissing him like that. Getting his hopes up. Why couldn't James just drop it? Sirius was the straightest guy around. Stupid, stupid girls.

Feeling slightly less angry than before Remus lay back against his pillows and began to fall asleep. Just before he drifted off into oblivion he heard James singing 'Love is in the air' merrily from his bed.

OOOOOO

When Remus woke up about half an hour later, it was to a pair of silvery black eyes staring at him and a finger poking in his ribs.

"Hey, Remmy," Sirius whispered, blushing making Remus blush too.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Remus asked, sitting up and trying to edge away from Sirius without it being noticed.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Hmm? What about?" Remus was finding it harder and harder to form coherent sentences as Sirius slunk closer along the bed bringing back memories of the kiss.

"You know what," said Sirius.

"Nope, I don't know what you mean," squeaked Remus.

"Like hell you don't. I wasn't that tired, you know."

"I'm not-" the last of Remus's words were cut off by Sirius leaning forward and gently kissing his cheek.

Remus tried to react but found that he no longer had any control over his own body.

"Not remember that?" asked Sirius, a small smile on his lips "Maybe something a little stronger then."

Sirius leant forward and gently brushed his lips against Remus's. At last Remus found that he was able to move and he leant forward eagerly, kissing Sirius back as though he were life itself.

"Well," said Sirius when they broke apart "Looks like you do remember."

"I thought you were just, you know, out of it." mumbled Remus, blushing scarlet.

"Nah, I'm just a really good actor. I just had to see how you felt about me. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" asked Sirius, leaning forward to nuzzle at Remus's neck.

"Do I?" Remus asked, desperately trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Yeah, you do. You said my name a lot," said Sirius smugly, flicking his tongue across the sensitive spot just below is left ear.

"Yeah? You said mine too," breathed Remus, turning his head to capture Sirius's mouth with his own.

"I wasn't asleep. Just acting. I wanted to see how you'd react. Needed to," Sirius whispered against Remus's lips.

"That's mean."

"You love it," Sirius grinned, swiping his tongue against Remus's lower lip.

"Yeah, I do," gasped Remus, leaning forward to pull Sirius against him. Unable to hold it in any longer he leant back and whispered "I love you."

Sirius's eyes widened in shock and he took a small shuddering breath, staring at Remus.

"You… you love… you love me?" Sirius gasped.

"Yeah, sorry," said Remus, hanging his head, tears prickling the corners if his eyes.

"Come on, idiot, no need to cry," said Sirius, hooking a finger under Remus's chin and lifting his face up "I love you too, okay?"

Remus nodded mutely for a few seconds before pouncing in Sirius. He fell backwards, pulling Remus with him so that he was crushed beneath the werewolf.

"I'm not an idiot," growled Remus, planting a line of kisses across Sirius's jaw and down his neck.

Sirius gave a strangled gasp of pleasure as Remus bit down onto the tender skin where his neck met his shoulder.

"Say it…" hissed Remus, his hot breath blowing across Sirius's neck.

"You're not an idiot," Sirius gasped.

"Good boy," said Remus, lessening the pressure but continuing to kiss Sirius.

With a cry of delight Sirius flipped them over and sat happily on Remus's chest.

"Didn't know you could be so dominant," grinned Sirius.

Remus grinned sheepishly, trying to get Sirius to shift off him, but it didn't work. Instead Sirius leant forward so he was pretty much lying on the other boy and kissed him gently. Remus sighed happily into the kiss and brought his arms around Sirius's neck, holding him close.

"And another thing," whispered Sirius when they broke apart "I'm not a princess."

Remus laughed again and pulled him down once more, wiping all thoughts of princesses and idiots from both of their minds.

OOOOOO

A/N: I'm not very sure about this fic, Please tell me what you think. Flames will be given to the fire brigade (stationed at the end of my street) to be dealt with. Please review. : )


End file.
